Ashley's Beginning
by HighQueenofNarnia
Summary: Aslan is need of an heir to teach everything he knows. So he tells Queen Mary she will give birth to his daughter Ashley and she will save deliver the enslaved Narnians fro the grasp of the Telmarines. similar to story Prince of Egypt/music is in it
1. The Foretelling

Chapter 1—The Foretelling

Queen Mary and her new husband, King Arthur were lying in bed. Mary was announced as Narnia's new Queen. She could not sleep. As she laid there in bed thinking of everything that happened today, a gust of wind went through the room. She shot up and looked at Arthur, but he did not seem to be disturbed by the cold gusty wind. Mary put her robe on and went to the window. But the window was closed. She opened the window to see what was outside, but she got distracted by the beautiful of Narnia on her balcony

"Wow…," Mary whispered to herself.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a low, soothing voice said.

Mary turned to her side to find a lion standing next to her. She jumped back, but unable to scream for some reason. She knew Narnia animals could talk…but she was still frightened and curious about the lion.

"How did you get up here?" she demanded to know.

Aslan smiled, "I jumped."

"What do you want? Who are you?!" Mary continued to yell.

Aslan looked over Narnia and sighed. "I am Aslan. King of Narnia, Your Majesty."

Mary didn't speak and continued to listen.

Aslan turned to Mary and continued, "I am here to give you some news. You will become pregnant and bear a daughter. But she will not be Arthur's child…she will be my daughter."

"What? How?" Mary asked with concern in her voice.

"She will be a special child. The appearance of a human…but the heart of a lioness. And you will name her Ashley. Just Ashley." Aslan explained, "Once you have given birth to her and nurtured her for 6 months, I will come back t the castle and take her with me."

Mary stood before the Mighty Lion and tried to figure all this out in her head, "Wait. Why is she so special? I mean I know all children are special…but what's so different about her?"

Aslan smiled…and explained everything to Mary,

_**Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Girl will one day walk on water?  
Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Girl will save my sons and daughters?  
Did you know  
that your Baby Girl will come to make you new?  
This Child you will deliver will soon deliver all of Narnia.**_

Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Girl will give sight to a blind man?  
Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Girl will calm the storm with her hand?  
Did you know  
that your Baby Girl will walk where angels trod?  
When you kiss your little Baby you'll kiss Narnia's High Queen?

Mary, did you know?

The blind will see.  
The deaf will hear.  
The dead will live again.  
The lame will leap.  
The dumb will speak  
The praises of The Lamb.

Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Girl is to be High Queen of all creation?  
Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Girl will one day rule the nations?  
Did you know  
that your Baby Girl is heaven's perfect Lamb?  
The little Child we are awaiting is the Great, High Queen.

Mary stared at Aslan and couldn't help but smile, "I really am carrying the daughter of Aslan?"

Aslan nodded, "Go and tell Arthur what I have told you."

With that Aslan disappeared right before Mary like a ghost. She had to catch her breath and smile.

"MARY!"

"Out here, love."

Arthur came running on the balcony and found Mary holding her stomach.

"Are you alright, dear?"

Mary smiled and nodded, "Oh, Arthur. The most wonderful thing just happened to me."

"Well, tell me quickly, my love"

Mary explained to Arthur what Aslan told her and what the child was going to do and become at one point her life. Arthur only smiled. He honestly did not have a problem not being Ashley's father…for he knew no child of his will be as important as the daughter of Aslan.

Nine months later…

Mary gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. After giving birth, Arthur along side with his son, Lucas Audley looked upon the baby girl. After a while, Mary heard a soft growl.

"Arthur, could a have some time alone with Ashley?" Mary asked

Arthur smiled and kissed his wife's forehead and took Lucas outside to play some games with him.

Mary looked toward her window and there stood Aslan.

"Well…aren't you going to come say 'Hi' to your daughter?" Mary asked.

Aslan walked forward smiling, not as a lion or a king…like a father.

Mary began to whisper,

_**The blind will see.**_

_**The deaf will hear.**_

_**The dead will live again.**_

_**The lame will leap.**_

_**The dumb will speak  
The praises of The Lamb.**_

Aslan, did you know  
that your Baby Girl is to be High Queen of all creation?  
Aslan, did you know  
that your Baby Girl will one day rule the nations?  
Did you know  
that your Baby Girl is heaven's perfect Lamb?  
The beautiful Child you're looking at is the Great, High Queen.

Aslan smiled and purred against Mary's check. Then, Ashley giggled. Both Mary and Aslan looked at her.

"She knows who you are, Aslan." Mary said before turning to Ashley, "Do you see your Daddy?"

Aslan looked at his baby girl…_**his**_ baby girl. He had an heir, a child to call his own. "Hello, Ashley. Welcome to Narnia."

Ashley stretched her hand out to touch Aslan's face. When she did, Aslan jumped a little and smiled. Ashley rubbed her hand across his mane and giggled. Aslan shed a little tear of happiness, "Hello…, my daughter."

After another few minutes, Aslan had to leave to spread the good news about Ashley's birth. Mary asked why she had to be taken away from Narnia. Aslan only answered that Ashley is the deliverer.

Six months later…

Aslan came to pick Ashley up. Mary had her all snug in a blanket. Arthur held Mary when Aslan disappeared with the basket and Ashley.

Aslan ran and ran until he hit the border line between Narnia ad the Telmarine territory. He ran to castle of King Andrew and his wife, Queen Anna. He dropped her off in front of the castle where he was sure someone would find her. He starred at his baby girl. She outstretched her hand to Aslan's mane. Aslan let her rub his mane and he laughed softly and kissed her on the face which made Ashley giggle.

"Ashley…," Aslan whispered, "this is where you will grow up under the protection of Andrew and Anna. They will love and care for as if you were there own. You will see Narnians treated as slaves here. But one day you will return to Narnia and deliver the Narnians back to Narnia. When you return to Narnia…I will answer all your questions…I swear it. I love you, Ashley."

With that, Aslan ran off and shed a tear of sadness as he heard his baby girl beginning to cry.


	2. Like Brother, Like Sister

Chapter 2—Like Brother, Like Sister

13 Years Later…

Ashley walked through the castle garden carefully. She had her wooden sword in her hand and crept behind the apple tree.

"Oh, Charles? Where are you?" she whispered in a sing-songy voice.

_**CRACK!**_

Ashley spun around and there stood her older brother Charles, "Right here."

Charles lunged towards Ashley with his wooden sword, but Ashley parried it away and lunge at him herself. Their wooden swords met and Charles stepped forward. Ashley began to back up as Charles moved forward with a smirk on his face, "Come on, little sis, fight back!"

Ashley raised her right eyebrow with a smirk and shrugged. She hit his wooden sword with a lot of force and Charles fell backwards. Ashley laughed hysterically at him as he composed himself. Charles charged her, but she moved out the way really quickly and Charles swung his wooden sword too hard and hit the mini pear tree that King Andrew was growing. The tree fell over. Both kids looked at the tree, each other, and back at the tree. Then….ran.

"You don't think we'll get in trouble for this, do you?" Charles asked a bit concerned.

Ashley giggled and answered, "No. Not a chance."

A Few Hours Later…

King Andrew stood before his throne and slammed his sword down, "Why do the kings of the past torment me with such reckless, destructive, blasphemous children!"

Charles stepped forward and said "Father, I—"

"BE STILL! The King speaks," Arthur yelled and then calmly said, "I seek to build a kingdom…and your only thought is to amuse yourselves by tearing it down! Have I taught you nothing?"

Then the two creepy magicians of the castle stepped forward. Abaddon is the man with the Black and white hair. He had a pale face with dark circles under his eyes. Adramalech is the bald magician who has a distorted face with a flat nose and he is always dressed in a black robe

Abaddon bowed down to Andrew and said, "You mustn't be so hard on yourself Your Majesty. You're an excellent teacher."

Adramalech continued to say, "It's not your fault they haven't learned nothing."

Ashley glared at the magicians. She knew they only suck up to him so they could get Charles and her into more trouble. Ashley stepped forward and said, "The fault is mine, Father. I goateed Charles into fighting sword with me…so…I'm responsible."

Andrew stepped forward and said, "Huh. Responsible. And do you know what that word means, Charles? And do you understand that task your birth has destined you? When I pass on into the next world, you will be the morning and the evening star."

Charles sighed and answered, "One damaged tree does not destroy a century of tradition."

"BUT ONE WEAK LINK CAN BREAK AN ENTIRE DYNASTY!" Andrew yelled pointing his sword at Charles.

Queen Anna patted Andrew on the back to settle him down. Both she and Andrew looked at Charles as he hung his head. Andrew sighed loudly and said, "You have my leave to go."

Charles stepped forward, "Father—"

Anna held her hand up to stop him from speaking. Charles stormed off. Ashley watched him walk away as she bit her lower lip. Ashley turned back to Andrew and asked, "Father? You know it was really my fault. Must you be hard on him?"

Andrew looked at his daughter and could not help but smile. He loved Ashley a lot. He answered her, "Ashley, you will never have to carry a burden like the crown I will pass to Charles. He must allow himself t be led astray. Not even by you, Ashley."

Ashley sighed and said, "All he cares about is your approval. I _know_ he will live up to your expectations. He only needs the opportunity."

Andrew gave Ashley a look of surprise and raised his right eyebrow, "Maybe. Go now. I will see you both tonight."

Ashley knew there was no more she could do. So, she curtsied and left the room.

A Few Hours Later…

Ashley went walking towards Charles room. She took a deep breath and walked in. Charles was lying on his bed silently. Ashley walked up to the foot of his bed and said, "Well, that went well."

"Just go away." Charles demanded without moving.

"Could've been worse." Ashley explained.

"The weak link of the chain. That's what he called me," Charles answered without moving.

"Well…you are rather pathetic" Ashley teased.

"Irresponsible, Ignorant of the traditions," Charles complained sitting up, "He practically accused me of destroying the kingdom!"

Ashley walked towards his balcony and laughed a little, "Yeah. I can see it now. There goes the castle. Ha-ha!"

Charles got up from his bed and said angrily, "You can laugh about it!"

"Statues cracking and falling over. The rivers drying up," Ashley teased as she put a bag into Charles punch bowl and filed it up and she continued to tease him as she tied it up, "Single handedly you will bring the greatest kingdom in the world to ruins. Ha-Ha!"

Charles sighed angrily, "Tell me this, Ashley, tell me this. Why is it that every time you start something I'm the one who ends up in trouble?"

But, Ashley wasn't paying attention. Instead, she dropped the bag of punch, ducked down and…it hit Abaddon and Adramalech, "OH MAN! YUCK! Charles, you're in trouble young man! Come down here and apologize!"

Charles jerked around to find Ashley. She stood there holding the whole bowl and giggled, "You might as well."

Charles took the bowl and poured it on the magicians. They complained some more. But Charles and Ashley didn't care. They walked back inside. Ashley snapped her fingers, "HEY! I got it. You know what your problem is, Charles?"

"What is that?"

"You care too much." Ashley teased.

"And your problem is…you don't care enough." Charles said pushing her onto the bed in teasingly way.

"Oh, and I suppose you don't care that we are…oh I don't know…late for the banquet?" she and with a smirk on her face.

But Charles stopped in his tracks.

An Hour Later…

Charles and Ashley ran towards the banquet hall. They both changed quickly. Charles was nervous to go, now that was late, "I'm done for…Father will kill me."

They arrived at the door and Ashley said calmly, "Don't worry. No one will even notice us coming in."

The guards opened the doors. Behind the doors the guests cheered at the arrival of the Prince and Princess. Charles glared at Ashley, "They won't notice us, huh?"

Queen Anna walked up and hugged the children, "Ah, my children," she then whispered to Charles, "Charles, you were just named Prince Charles of Archeland. You are in charge of overseeing all the construction of the kingdom. I suggest you het over here and thank your father."

As Charles walked over, Anna turned to Ashley and whisper, "Apparently, Ashley, someone thought he just needed the opportunity."

Ashley couldn't believe it. She just helped Charles out. It worked…She walked over to Andrew and Charles. She also noticed that Adramalech and Abaddon were pigging out at the banquet table. She really liked to annoy them and she had the perfect opportunity.

"FATHER!" Ashley yelled, "I suggest that the magicians offer tribute to the new Price of Archeland."

"An excellent idea, Ashley. Se…this is why you're the smart one, " Andrew said with a smile, "Adramalech! Abaddon!"

The Adramalech ran off and Abaddon walked into the center of the room , "By the power of Charos! We present delectation for your delight and an amazing thug from a far away land."

Then a huge purple box appeared in the middle of the room. After a few seconds, the wall of the box fell and there was a female centaur about the age of 15. Everyone cheered and applauded. Charles stared at her with interest.

Abaddon took the rope from Adramalech that bound the girl's hands together, "We offer you this beautiful Narnian horse."

Abaddon pulled the rope and pulled the Narnian centaur to ground in front of Charles. Charles stepped down and took the girls face in his hand, "Let's examine this Narnian horse."

The girl attempted to bite him. Charles jumped back, "More like a Narnian cobra."

"I won't be ridden or given to anyone! Especially a pampered, arrogant palace brat!" the girl yelled.

Some of Charles friends came up behind him and asked, "Are you really going to let her speak to you like that?"

Charles stepped forward and barked back, "You will show the proper respect for a Telmarine Prince."

The girl shook her head and laughed, "But, I am showing you all the respect you deserve. NONE!"

The centaur pulled the ropes and whinnied. Charles grabbed the rope, "BE STILL!"

"LET ME GO! SET ME FREE!" the centaur yelled.

Charles looked behind her…there was a pool, "As you wish."

The centaur fell backwards into the pool. Everyone cheered and laughed. Charles stood up and his buddies all congratulated him. He looked to find Ashley but, she was heading out the door. Charles wondered what was wrong with her. He would ask later.


	3. A Secret Unfolds

Chapter 3—A Secret Unfolds

Ashley walked down the hall with her head hung and was talking to herself, "I didn't men for that to happen. I only wanted them to do a trick that's all. Geez. I hate those guys. They always twist everything I want them to do."

She leaned against a pillar. Then a black cat came up next to her and rubbed against

her, "Hey there, Asher. How you doing? Do you like Adramalech and Abaddon?"

The black cat known as Asher mewed and Ashley laughed, "Me too."

Then Asher ran out of Ashley's arms and around the corner. Ashley followed Asher and he ran underneath a ladder where a Narnian faun was working. Asher lightly bumped against the ladder and ladder began to fall with the faun as well. Ashley shrieked and threw her hands out in front of her. Then the next thing Ashley knew was…the faun was frozen in midair. Ashley stared at the faun and all around her. She slowly dropped her hands to her sides. She looked around and there was a blanket behind her. She went to grab it and put it under the faun. She backed up and put her hands back up and flung her hands towards the faun. The faun fell onto the blanket which made her screech. The faun moaned in pain.

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked.

The faun turned and looked at her with surprise, "Uh…Your Highness. I am perfectly fine."

Ashley nodded and walked off quickly. But what she didn't know was that she was being watched this whole time by Adramalech and Abaddon.

"Did you see that, Abaddon?" Adramalech asked.

"Yes…and how does a Telmarine have that kind of power? Anna has never been a bed with anyone but Andrew, right?" Abaddon asked.

"Because she's not a Telmarine…she's a Narnian." Adramalech answered.

With that Adramalech and Abaddon ran off to tell Andrew what they witnessed.

After The Banquet…

Adramalech and Abaddon talked to Andrew outside of his room where Anna waited. Anna was curious about what they were discussing so she pressed her ear against the door to listen. She didn't hear much except the words…Ashley…powers…Narnian…and…kill… Anna realized that they had figured out Ashley was not a Telmarine and Ashley had to be kept safe.

When Andrew returned inside the room, Anna said she had to go check on Ashley. When Andrew asked why Anna said Ashley has been having trouble sleeping. With that, Anna left quickly. Charles heard Anna walked past his door and followed her. While all this was going on…the Narnian slaves of Archeland were slaving away building a new part of the palace.

_**[Telmarine Guards]  
Mud...Sand...Water...Straw...Faster!  
Mud...And lift...Sand...And Pull  
Water...And raise up...Straw...Faster!**_

[Narnian Slaves]  
With the sting of the whip on my shoulder  
With the salt of my sweat on my brow  
Aslan, Mighty Lion  
Can you hear your people cry  
Help us now  
This dark hour...

Deliver us  
Hear our call  
Deliver us  
King of Narnia  
Remember us, here in this burning sand  
Deliver us  
There's a land you promised us  
Deliver us to the promised land...  


Anna ran into Ashley room and woke her, "Ashley! Come on, baby, wake up!"

"Why? I just got into bed." Ashley complained.

"NO! Get up and change quickly! You are no longer safe here!" Anna demanded.

"What?! Why?!"

Anna sighed and answered, "You are not a Telmarine…you are a Narnian and everything will be explained to you back in Narnia. Get up…Andrew sent soldiers here to kill you."

Ashley began to change in a panicky mood

_**  
[Anna]  
Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach  
**__(My good and tender daughter)__**  
Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad  
**__(Don't be frightened and don't be scared)__**  
Ashley, I have nothing I can give  
But this chance that you may live  
I pray we'll meet again  
If He will deliver us  
**_

Anna and Ashley ran to the stables. They reached the stables safely.

_**[Narnian Slaves]  
Deliver us  
Hear our prayer  
Deliver us  
From despair  
These years of slavery grow  
too cruel to stand  
Deliver us  
There's a land you promised us  
Deliver us  
Out of bondage and  
Deliver us to the promised land...  
**_

Ashley was on her horse all set to go. Until… "Ashley?"

Charles stood at the door of the stables, "What's going on?"

"Charles," Anna pleaded, "Go back to bed please. She has to go…I will explain later." Anna promised.

Charles looked at Ashley and then walked off mad and upset. Ashley began to shed a few tears.

_**[Anna]  
Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're riding back home  
Go and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream**_

"Will I ever see you again?" Ashley asked with no hope in her voice.

"I hope so, sweetie. I love you." Anna said trying to smile.

"Farewell, Mother. I love you." Ashley repeated.

Anna smacked the butt of the hose and Ashley ran out of the stables. Ashley had to go through the gate which was guarded and she fought back against the guards and made it through the gate and over the bridge.

_**[Anna]**_

_**Aslan, o Aslan  
Protect her for me  
Such precious life you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
she can live free?  
Aslan, deliver her there...**_

Ashley rode her horse through the woods with the soldier's right behind her. As she rode, arrows were shot at her. After a few minutes, her horse was shot and she just ran. She eventually tripped. One of the soldiers stood above her ready to shoot her. But then…

"**ROAR!!" **

A lion jumped onto the soldiers and killed them. Ashley backed up frightened by the lion. Then the lion looked kindly at Ashley. Ashley stood up and walked slowly towards the lion. She whispered, "…Father?"

The lion smiled, "Yes and you are my daughter, Ashley. I am Aslan, King of Narnia. You are to be Narnia's High Queen, but only if you come with me and do all I tell you to do."

Ashley smiled, "Of course I will, Father…Of course."

Meanwhile back at in Charles bedroom…Anna told Charles what happened and to keep it a secret.

_**[Anna]  
Charles, she's safe now  
And safe she will stay**_

_**  
**_Anna left his room and sighed,

_**[Anna]**_

_**For I have a prayer just for her:  
Grow, little Ashley  
Come back someday  
Come and deliver us, too...**_

_**[Narnian Slaves]  
Deliver us  
Send a shepherd to shepherd us  
And deliver us to the promised land**_

[Anna]  
Deliver us!


	4. Aslan’s Mission

Chapter 4—Aslan's Mission

Ashley slowly woke and found herself in a bed. She slowly sat up. She was in a beautiful white walled room with a fire place and map of Narnia above the fireplace. Ashley's head was throbbing with pain. She tried to remember what happened after she found Aslan—oh! Her Father.

"OH! You're awake!" a female voice exclaimed.

Ashley turned and found a woman with brunette and baby blue eyes standing in the doorway. Ashley stared at the woman and smiled after a minute…, "Mother?"

The woman smiled and walked over to the bedside and hugged Ashley, "I knew you would recognize me. My name is Mary Audley."

Ashley took in her mother's scent and shed a tear or two.

"Let me through! Let me through! I want to see her!" a male voice exclaimed. Ashley noticed there were others outside her door murmuring to each other.

Then a tall middle aged man with raven black hair got into the room. Ashley stared and whispered, "Arthur?"

"HA-HA! She remembers me! You are most welcome back, Ashley! You shall not be a stranger to anyone! And tonight! You will my honored guest!" Arthur said making his leave, "Prepare a feast!"

Mary laughed softly, "Arthur has been waiting for this day for al long time."

"I can tell…" Ashley said with a smile.

"ASHLEY!"

Mary and Ashley turned to the doorway and a teenage blonde haired boy ran towards them. He jumped onto Ashley and tackled her. The two teens laughed. He let her up and Ashley stared at him…, "Lucas?"

"YES!" the boy, known as Lucas, exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Mother?"

Everyone noticed two girls. One had long raven black hair and the other had long brown hair. The black haired girl stepped forward with the brown haired girl behind her.

Mary stood up and walked next to the two girls. "Ashley…I had two more children after I had to give you away. I have told them about you."

"Hi." Ashley said with a smile, "I'm Ashley."

"Hi. I'm Bambi." The brown haired girl said stepping forward.

"Hi. I'm Candice. But everyone calls me Candy." The black haired girl said walking towards the bed.

"Bambi, Candy, Lucas. You can all get to know her after she has rested some more. I'm sure she is still tired." Mary said

Later That Night…

Lucas had Ashley on his arm and he led her to her seat at the banquet. She sat next to Mary and Candy. Ashley noticed her Father, Aslan sitting next to Arthur. Aslan looked over to Ashley and gave her a wink. After all the guests arrived, Arthur stood up and everyone got silent, "My guests let us give thanks for this bountiful food. And let us also give thanks for safe return of Narnia's Princess, Aslan's daughter Ashley."

Everyone clapped. Ashley bit her lower lip, "Please, Arthur, I wish you wouldn't. I have done nothing in my life worth honoring."

Bambi, Candy, Lucas, Mary and Arthur all looked to Aslan. Aslan sighed and walked over to Ashley, "Do remember the time you saved the faun from falling badly hurting himself by falling off the ladder. Also the time you helped save a little centaurs life. The list goes on and on. You think that is nothing? It seems you don't what is worthy of honor."

_**[Aslan]  
A single thread in a tapestry  
Through its color brightly shine  
Can never see its purpose  
In the pattern of the grand design**_

And the stone that sits on the very top  
Of the mountain's mighty face  
Does it think it's more important  
Than the stones that form the base?

So how can you see what your life is worth  
Or where your value lies?  
You can never see through the eyes of man  
You must look at your life

_**Look at your life through heavens eyes  
Lai-la-lai...**_

The rest of the party was spent dancing and making merry. Ashley got to know Bambi and Candy very well and they acted like they had known each other since birth.

Two Years Later…Ashley is now 15 years old…

Aslan had begun teaching Ashley how to use magic and Elvish. Aslan has told Ashley she is destined to be Narnia's High Queen when she is ready.

_**[Aslan]**_

_**A lake of gold in the desert sand  
Is less than a cool fresh spring  
And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy  
Is greater than the richest king  
If a man lose everything he owns  
Has he truly lost his worth?  
Or is it the beginning  
Of a new and brighter birth?**_

So how do you measure the worth of a man  
In wealth or strength or size?  
In how much he gained or how much he gave?  
The answer will come  
The answer will come to him who tries  
To look at his life through heaven's eyes

_**And that's why we share all we have with you  
Though there's little to be found  
When all you've got is nothing  
There's a lot to go around**_

Two More Years Later…Ashley is now 17 years old…

Aslan along with the agreement of Arthur have agreed to make Ashley…Duchess of Dancing Lawn, Countess of Shuddering Wood, and Empresses of the Lone Islands. They felt she has learned enough to begin ruling Narnia…but she still had much to learn before she becomes High Queen of Narnia.

_**No life can escape being blown about  
By the winds of change and chance  
And though you never know all the steps  
You must learn to join the dance  
You must learn to join the dance  
Lai-la-lai...**_

So how do you judge what a man is worth  
By what one builds or buys?  
You can never see with your eyes on earth  
Look through heaven's eyes  
Look at your life  
Look at your life  
Look at your life through heaven's eyes

Ashley looked out over all of the Narnians chant her name.

The Next Day…

Ashley left breakfast to go walk on the beach. She walked taking in the scent of the ocean as the wind blew. The second time the wind blew she could swear she heard her name every time the wind blew. So she ended following the direction of the wind into the Shuddering Woods.

"Ashley…" the wind whispered a little louder.

Ashley found herself in front of a Stone Table. Aslan was sitting in front of the table staring at it. She walked towards him, "Father?"

Aslan was breathing loudly, "Ashley, take the shoes from your feet. The rocks upon which you stand are holy ground."

"Father? I—I don't understand."

Aslan didn't move and continued to breathe loudly, "I am the King of Narnia. The creator of Narnia."

Ashley immediately took her shoes off and threw them away, "Father, what's is going on? What are you telling me?"

Aslan breathed loudly, "You and I have seen the oppression of my people in Archeland. And have heard their cry. So I plan to deliver them out of Archeland and deliver them to Narnia. And so…unto the King of the Telmarines…I will send you."

Ashley looked at Aslan in shock, "Me? Who am I to lead these people? They'll never believe me they'll never listen."

"I have already taught you what to say." Aslan answered. Then the wind blew and Ashley heard the wind speak, "LET MY PEOPLE GO!"

"But, Father, I was their enemy. I was the daughter of the man who forced the Narnians to work and who killed their children. Father, you've chosen the wrong person. How can I even speak to these people?!" Ashley asked nervously.

Aslan turned around and roared at Ashley, "WHO MADE THE LAND OF NARNIA?! WHO MADE THE DEAF, THE MUTE, THE SEEING, THE BLIND, AND THE PEOPLE OF NARNIA?! DID NOT I? NOW GO!"

Ashley had fallen over and began to sob quietly. Aslan looked at his daughter. He walked over to her rubbed his face against her. Ashley looked at him and hugged his mane. Ashley let go of him and Aslan had her hold her hands out. Aslan sighed, "Oh, Ashley, I shall be with you when you go the King of the Telmarines. But he will not listen. So I will stretch out my paws and smite Archeland with my wonders…"

After he told Ashley this he breathed on her hands and Ashley felt a power flow through her. Then, a bright white light surrounded her and the she heard, "With your hands, Ashley, you shall do my wonders. "

The light died down and Aslan was nowhere to be seen. She breathed loudly and looked at her hands. She then heard, "I shall be with you, my daughter."

Ashley ran all the way back to the castle. She found Mary, Bambi, and Candy and told them everything that happened. She told them about her shoes, the Stone Table, Aslan and his powers, and her new powers that he bestowed upon her and that she is to go back to Archeland to deliver the Narnians back to Narnia. She noticed that the three woman were a bit concerned.

"But, Ashley," Mary whispered, "you're just one person."

"Mother…please?" Ashley pleaded.

Then the sound of some Narnian families came from outside. Ashley walked over to the balcony with Mary, Bambi, and Candy behind her.

"Do you see those people? They are free. They have a future, hopes and dreams. That is what I want for my people. That is why I have to go back to Archeland to free the rest of my people."

"Then, we're going with you." Bambi announced with Candy by her side nodding.

Mary looked at the two of them and back to Ashley…and nodded.


	5. The NotSoHappy Reunion

Chapter 5—The Command

Ashley, Bambi, and Candy had mounted their horses and were on their way. When they reached the border line between Narnia and Archeland, Ashley heard a soft roar.

They finally reached the gate to the castle and entered into the banquet hall lead by guards. Ashley tried to see the King clearly, but he was shrouded in darkness. The guard went up to the throne and whispered the King. Then the King stopped the music and stepped into the sunlight.

"Charles?" Ashley whispered in disbelief.

"Ashley, is it really?" Charles asked walking down the steps.

He got closer and his become full of enthusiasm, "ASHLEY!" he yelled hugging her tightly.

"Hi there, Charles!" Ashley said with a smile.

Everyone in the room gasped.

Charles put her down laughing and Ashley took a deep breath, "Look at you…King."

"And look at you what kind of material is that?"

Ashley laughed and hugged Charles, "Oh, Charles, it's good to see you."

"Uh…Your Majesty?" Adramalech said.

Ashley looked at the two magicians wishing they would just die in a hole.

"We are compelled to remind that this girl is not really your sister." Adramalech said.

"We loath to bring it up to you." Abaddon said.

Adramalech continued to say, "And she has been accused of being a witch and the punishment for being a witch is—"

"DEATH!" Abaddon interrupted

"We hesitate to say." Adramalech finished.

"Be still!" Charles said raising his hand, "The king speaks. I am the evening and the morning star—"

"Charles—" Ashley tried to speak but Charles just kept talking, "It shall be as I say."

Ashley rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"I pardon all crimes accused against Ashley," Charles announced and the whole room gasped at one as Charles continued to speak, "And we'll have it known that she is my sister…Princess Ashley of Archeland!"

Ashley sighed sadly, "Charles…in my heart you are my brother. But, things cannot be as they once were."

"I see no reason why not." Charles asked laughing softly.

Ashley took a deep breath and shoved Charles's hands off her shoulders, "You know I'm a Narnian. And when I ran away I found someone…my father…my real biological father…the Mighty Lion, King of Narnia Aslan. For four years he has taught magic and Elvish. I am to be Narnia's High Queen and now I am Duchess of Dancing Lawn, Countess of Shuddering Wood, and Empresses of the Lone Islands. Aslan as well as I command that you let _my_ people go."

Everyone in the room murmured to each other. Charles backed up in shock, "Narnian? A lion as a Father? Magic and Elvish? Dancing Lawns, Shuddering Woods? Your people? Commands?"

Then Ashley felt something oft on her leg. It was her cat Asher. Ashley bent down next to him and rubbed his head. She felt a cool breeze that whispered her name. She looked up at Charles and put her hand on the top of Asher's head, "Behold the power of Aslan."

Ashley breathed on Asher and Asher began to grow big into a panther. Asher growled at Charles and spoke, "I never liked you!"

Charles raised his right eyebrow and said, "Well…impressive. Alright, Ashley, I'll play along like I always do. Adramalech, Abaddon give this cat charmer…our answer."

Adramalech and Abaddon stepped forward and began to make some hand jesters. And Asher stepped in front of Ashley and crouched in a protective way.

_**[**__**Adramalech and Abaddon**__**]**_

_**By the power of Ra...**_  
_**Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah...  
Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment...  
Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet...  
Anubis...Anukis...  
Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut...  
Heket...Mafdet...  
Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah...  
Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket...  
Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet...  
Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Ra...**_

So you think you've got friends in high places  
With the power to put us on the run  
Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces  
You'll know what power is when we are done  
girl...

You're playing with the big boys now  
Playing with the big boys now  
Ev'ry spell and gesture  
Tells you who's the best, you're  
Playing with the big boys now

You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now  
Stop this foolish mission  
Watch a true magician  
Give an exhibition how  
Pick up your silly kitty, princess  
You're playing with the big boys now!  


Then Adramalech and Abaddon created their own big cats. They walked towards Asher and they growled at each other and began to fight.

_**  
[Telmarine Magicians]  
By the power of Ra  
Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah  
Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket  
Anumbis, Anukis  
Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet...**_

[_**Adramalech and Abaddon**__**]  
You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now  
By the might of Horus  
You will kneel before us  
Kneel to our splendorous power...  
You put up a front  
You put up a fight  
And just to show we feel no spite  
You can be our acolyte  
But first, boy, it's time to bow  
(Kowtow!)  
Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy  
You're playing with the big boys now  
Playing with the big boys  
Now!**_

Everyone in the room cheered and applauded. Bambi and Candy looked around in disgust and anger. Asher walked over to Ashley and purred. Ashley petted him and smiled. Charles walked up to Ashley and Asher growled. Charles motioned for Ashley to go into the next room with him.

Ashley had Asher take Bambi and Candy outside. Ashley followed Charles and the doors shut.

"Alright, Ashley, I know you. What's this really about?" Charles asked with a laugh.

Ashley didn't answer immediately and walked over to the balcony, "Charles? Look. What do you see?"

Charles only smiled, "A greater kingdom than that of my father."

"That's not what I see." Ashley shot back.

"Ashley, I cannot change what you see. I have to maintain the ancient traditions. I bear the weight of my father's crown." Charles explained.

"Do you still not understand what Andrew was?" Ashley asked in shock.

"He was…a great ruler." Charles said.

Ashley shook her head, "His hands bore the blood of thousands of children."

"Slaves."

"_MY_ people! And I cannot hide in my castle and watch them suffer…at your hands." Ashley explained.

Charles stared at Ashley with sadness and hurt in his eyes, "So…you have returned…only to free them. I had hoped…"

Ashley watched Charles sink into sadness. She was about to say something, but he stood up quickly and put his crown back on his head, "I do not know this King. Neither will I let your people go!"

"Charles, please. You must list—"

"I WILL NOT BE THE WEAK LINK!" Charles yelled as two soldiers came and grabbed Ashley by he arms and began to drag her out of the room, "Tell _your_ people as of today, their work load has doubled thanks to you King…or is it thanks to you?"


	6. The 1st Warning

Chapter 6—The 1st Warning

The Minotaurs, centaurs, dwarfs, fauns, and other animals were working in mud, sand, water, etc. One faun noticed Ashley, Bambi, and Candy walking by. The faun threw a handful of mud at Ashley. It hit her in the face and she lost her footing and fell into the mud.

"Ashley!" Bambi yelled jumping down to help her.

"So, Ashley," a female voiced began to say and Ashley realized it was the centaur that was given to Charles when he was announced Prince of Archeland, "how does it feel when you get struck to the ground and treated like an animal?"

"I didn't mean to cause you any pain!" Ashley said unable to look at the centaur, "I'm just trying to do as Aslan told me."

"Aslan?" the female centaur asked in shock, "Heh…when did Aslan start caring? In fact, Ashley, when did you start caring about slaves?! Was it when you found you were one of us?"

"DELLAH!" a deep male voice yelled and it was a taller, older centaur, "You shame yourself." The centaur walked down towards Ashley, "I apologize for my daughter's behavior. I am Argius."

"I am sorry, Argius, I—" Ashley tried to find words but couldn't.

"Your Majesty—"

"Please! Don't call me that."

"But you are Narnia's future High Queen…you are to be called by your proper name." Argius explained serenely, "Your Majesty, hear what I say…I have been a slave for many years…and Aslan has never answered my prayers until now. Aslan saved you from Andrew; he saved you from the soldiers in the woods; and he saved you from living a life without your real family…and even now he saves you from the wrath of Charles. Aslan will not lose faith and will never abandon you. So please, Your Majesty, don't you lose faith and abandon us."

Argius turned around and Ashley looked up. Most of the slaves had gathered around to hear Argius's speech. Ashley took a deep breath and stood up with Bambi, Candy and Argius by her side.

"Ashley, look." Bambi whispered pointing towards the river.

Ashley saw a boat with Charles, his son, Abaddon and Adramalech on it. Ashley began to walk towards the boat with Bambi, Candy, Dellah, Argius and the other Narnian slaves behind her.

Ashley ran to the bank of the river and yelled as loud as she could, "Charles! LET MY PEOPLE GO!"

Charles laughed softly, "Still going on about your silly mission?"

"You cannot keep ignoring me, Charles!" Ashley warned.

Charles planted his face into his hand and commanded the guards to bring Ashley to him. Bambi tried to run towards Ashley to help her but Argius held her back. Ashley felt a cool breeze and she heard the wind say, "Take the reed next to your hand, Ashley."

Ashley looked next to her and she took a reed. She walked into the river and put the reed into the river. The river began to turn a deep red. After a few seconds Charles son reached down and touched the water, "Father…it's blood."

The soldiers ran back to the boat while Charles demanded to know the meaning of the river of blood. Abaddon and Adramalech turned water into red water and Charles believed it to be blood.

"HA-HA-HA! Don't you see, Ashley? Anything you can do, I can do better. So just abandon your foolish mission, Ashley, this must now be finished!" And the boat drifted off

"No, Charles," Ashley murmured to herself, "it is only beginning."

"But, Ashley, didn't you see what happened? The magicians did the same thing!" Dellah explained, "Charles still has power over us."

Ashley put her hand on Dellah's shoulder, "Yes, Dellah, Charles still has the power. He cannot away everything you own, your family, homes…you lives. But he _cannot_ take away your faith in Aslan…or me. I promise you…we will see Aslan's wonders."

Later That Night…

_**[Chorus]  
Thus saith Aslan:  
Since you refuse to free my people  
All through the land of Egypt...**_

I send a pestilence and plague  
Into your house, into your bed  
Into your streams, into your streets  
Into your drink, into your bread  
Upon your cattle, on your sheep  
Upon your oxen in your field  
Into your dreams, into your sleep  
Until you break, until you yield  
I send the swarm, I send the horde  
Thus saith Aslan

[Ashley]  
Once I called you brother  
Once I thought the chance  
to make you laugh  
Was all I ever wanted...

[Chorus]  
I send the thunder from the sky  
I send the fire raining down

[Ashley]  
And even now I wish that God  
had chose another  
Serving s your foe on his behalf  
Is the last thing that I wanted...

[Chorus]  
I send a hail of burning ice  
On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town  


_**  
[Ashley]  
This was my home  
All this pain and devastation  
How it tortures me inside  
All the innocent who suffer  
From your stubbornness and pride...**_

[Chorus]  
I send the locusts on a wind  
Such as the world has never seen  
On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk  
Until there's nothing left of green  
I send my scourge, I send my sword  
Thus saith Aslan!

[Ashley]  
You who I called brother  
Why must you call down another blow?

[Chorus]  
I send my scourge, I send my sword

[Ashley]  
Let my people go

[Ashley and Chorus]  
Thus saith the Lord

[Charles]  
You who I called sister  
How could you have come to hate me so?  
Is this what you wanted?

[Chorus]  
I send the swarm, I send the horde...

[Charles]  
Then let my heart be hardened  
And never mind how high the cost may grow  
This will still be so:  
I will never let your people go...

[Chorus]  
Thus saith Aslan:

[Ashley]  
Thus saith Aslan:

[Charles]  
I will not...

[Ashley, Charles, and Chorus]  
Let your (my) people go!


	7. The Final Warning

Chapter 7—The Final Warning

Later that night, Ashley went into the castle which was partly in ruins. Ashley looked around. The pillars and statues were crumbing; the floors and walls had cracks in them, and the doors were broken off their hinges. All Ashley could do was sigh wishing she wasn't the one to bring down this kingdom. Ashley traveled further into the castle calling out Charles' name, "CHARLES!!"

"Let me guess," Charles said, "You want me to let your people…go."

Charles was sitting in the dark with a goblet of wine.

Ashley tried to put on a fake smile, "I hoped I would find you here."

"GET OUT!" Charles yelled throwing his win at Ashley.

Ashley jumped out of the way and only sighed heartbroken, "Charles…we **must **bring this to an end."

Charles did not answer and sulked in the shadows. Ashley took a few steps forward carefully and begged, "Charles, please…talk to me. We could always talk here."

But, Charles did not breathe a word and continued to sulk and ignore his sister. Ashley's eyes began to fill with a little water and two tears flowed down her cheek, "So many memories…I still remember the time you…switched the heads of the gods in the temple…"

Ashley noticed that she was going to get anything out of Charles. So, she began to walk away brokenhearted.

"If I recall correctly…you were there switching heads right there with me!" Charles corrected her standing up.

Ashley pondered for a minute and finally said, "Nope. I definitely didn't do that."

"Oh yes you did! You put the crocodile on the hippo," Charles explained walking into the candle light, "and the hippo on the—"

"FALCON!" Ashley exclaimed remembering.

"Yes!" Charles exclaimed right in Ashley's face, "and Adramalech and Abaddon thought it was a horrible omen and we fasted for 3 months! Father was furious! You were always getting me into trouble! .......But….you were always to get me out of trouble again."

Ashley smiled at him…that as the Charles she once knew. Charles grabbed his sister and hugged her tightly, "Why can't things be like they once were? You and me…?"

They hugged one anther for about two minutes. Then a small voice asked, "Father? It's so dark."

It was Charles' son Derek. "I'm frightened." Derek confessed and then saw Ashley, "What's she doing here? Isn't that the Narnian who did all this?"

"Yes…" Charles answered before turning to Ashley, "But one must wonder…why."

Ashley noticed this wasn't **her** Charles. This was the proud king Charles. She glared at him and answered, "Because a kingdom would be made on the backs of slaves. Charles! You pride and stubbornness is bringing this misery upon Archenland. It would stop…if only you would let the Narnians go."

"I will not be threatened!" Charles said through his teeth, "I am the evening and the morning star. I am the KING!"

"Something else is coming," Ashley warned, "Something much worse than anything before. Let go of your pride and think everything you hold dear! THINK OF YOUR SON!!"

Derek hid behind his father. Charles glared at Ashley and answered, "I do. You Narnians have been nothing but trouble. My father had the right idea about how to deal with **your** people. And I think its time I finished the job!"

"CHARLES!"

"And there will be a great in all of Archenland that even the land of Narnia will hear it!" Charles yelled.

Then, Ashley received a vision from Aslan. It was a vision of children dying. But she could not see whether it as her people of the people of Archenland. But, she knew that there would be a great cry in all of Archenland. Then, her vision ended and her eyes filled with tears, "You brought this upon yourself, Charles…"

With that warning Ashley left without another word.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

All of Archenland of was still covered in darkness. Ashley went and told the Narnians to "Take the blood of a lamb and paint its blood upon the post of your dwelling place," Ashley continued to tell everyone that Aslan's spirit would cross over Archenland…and he will smite all the first born. But, if he sees the blood he would pass over and the plague would not enter…

The night was silent…not even a cricket chirped. But in the sky a great yellow light shown above the land of Archenland. Then the yellow light immediately began to travel through the streets of Archenland passing by every doorway to check if the door was covered in lamb's blood. And if the door had lambs blood…Aslan's spirit passed by peacefully…but if not…Aslan had no choice but to smite the first born of that family. Throughout the night, there were great cries throughout Archenland. Cries of heartache, pain, and misery.


End file.
